


Sailing Away

by zubeneschamali



Series: Little Lord Ackles [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, no-longer-a-virgin!Jensen, pirate!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: All good things must come to an end. For Jared, the end of his life as a pirate means the beginning of a new life with Jensen. As for Jensen, the end of his life on the island means a new adventure awaits. The long-awaited happy ending to the Little Lord Ackles 'verse.





	Sailing Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everyone who encouraged me to keep this going from that one kinkmeme fill, many years ago. Special thanks to dancing_adrift for a great beta job.

"Jensen, he's not going to go anywhere if you take your eyes off of him."

Jensen looked down at his sister as they swung through the steps of a waltz, still aware out of the corner of his eye of Jared dancing with Donna. "I know that," he retorted.

"Then look at _me_." Mackenzie lightly smacked his arm. "Since you'll be gone on the morrow to your island home and I won't see you again for ages."

"It's not a long sail," Jensen protested. "You can visit."

"Not on your _honeymoon_," she replied. "I’m sure you'll have much more important things to be doing." They swung through a quarter turn and she glanced over at Jared, looking him up and down. "I certainly would," she added under her breath.

"Mackenzie!" Jensen frowned at her. "You're not old enough to think of such things."

"He doesn't happen to have a younger brother, does he?" she asked as they waltzed their way across the ballroom, moving gracefully among the other couples.

"A younger sister," he replied. "Probably less exasperating than you, since he named his ship after her."

"It's sad that he had to give her up," Mackenzie replied.

"I still can't believe that was the only price Father made him pay," Jensen said. "He was—he had a reputation on the islands."

"Undeserved, according to you," she said pointedly.

"He was definitely good at it," Jensen said, remembering how he'd battled back-to-back with Jared on the _Megan_ against Pellegrino's crew. He realized now that he didn't know how much of Jared's reputation as a fearsome pirate captain had been based on his deeds and how much on words and stories about him. Mostly the latter, he was convinced, given how true his captain's heart was.

"Do you think he'll miss it?" Mackenzie asked more quietly.

"I suppose he might," Jensen replied. The music finished with a flourish, and they bowed to each other before applauding the musicians. "I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest."

"Since he won't stop looking at you, either, I don't think you have to worry about it." His sister laid a hand on his arm. "The two of you are perfect for each other."

"I'm glad you think so," he said with a smile. At the sound of Jared's laugh, he looked up to see him grinning and bowing gracefully to Donna. "He even seems to have charmed Mother."

"I think we arrived at the perfect time, to be honest," Mackenzie said. When Jensen lifted an eyebrow in query, she replied, "The way you dashed off to rescue him, and then hearing how he'd rescued you. Jensen, you remember the story of how our parents met, don't you?"

He frowned. "Weren't they introduced at one of Grandfather's parties?"

"They'd met before that." She smirked. "Father was alongside the road, having been set upon by a crew of brigands. Mother's carriage happened along and scared them away, and he considered her his rescuer after that. When their families decided they would be a good match, they had already met."

Jensen's eyes widened. "Truly?"

"You didn't know that?" Mackenzie beamed. "It's a wonderful story. Even more wonderful now, considering you and Jared. I'm surprised Father never told you."

"Never told him what?" 

Jensen turned to see Alan standing behind him, a glass of wine in one hand and a flush on his cheeks suggesting it wasn't his first. "That the circumstances of my meeting Jared rang somewhat familiar for you and Mother."

"Yes, strange coincidence, that." Alan put an arm over Jensen's shoulders. "He's a fine man, Jensen. He'll make a fine husband."

"I know." Jensen was watching Jared as he chatted with Donna, and the smiles on both of their faces were so genuine that it warmed him inside. "But I'm glad to hear you say it."

"There's something else I need to tell you," Alan said. He waved his glass of wine at Mackenzie. "You'll have to excuse us, my dear."

She nodded at them both and turned away. Jensen had no doubt she'd find another dance partner in short order; he'd have to warn his father to keep an eye on her once he and Jared left. "What is it, Father?" he asked.

"A wedding gift," Alan replied, steering Jensen away from the ballroom. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Shouldn't I get Jared?" Jensen asked, looking around.

"You can surprise him with it later," Alan said with a sly grin. "Besides, you'll need to follow my instructions carefully in order to retrieve it."

Jensen drew his head back. "Shouldn't it be in the drawing room with the other gifts?"

"The drawing room isn't big enough," Alan returned. He must have seen the confusion Jensen was feeling, for he patted his back. "Come on, son. Right this way."

"Are you having a good time, my dear?"

Jared looked down at Donna as he led her through the steps of a waltz. Or maybe she was leading him—it had been a long time since he had danced formally, and although he had managed to keep from stepping on his mother-in-law's toes thus far, that was surely only through blind luck. "I am," he replied automatically.

She raised her eyebrows in response, a look so like Jensen's that it brought a smile to his face. "No, truly, I am," Jared said, surprised to find that it was true. He shook his head. "If you had told me six months ago that I would be dancing at the governor's mansion with his wife, after marrying his son, I would have said it was impossible. And yet I am enjoying myself."

"Well, soon we'll let you slip away," she said with a smile. The music had ended, and she led the applause for the musicians. As the violinist paused to tune her strings, Donna patted Jared's arm. "I'm sure there's someone you'd much rather be enjoying yourself with." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jared could see Jensen walking out of the ballroom with his father. After their first dance, he hadn't been with Jensen all night, and he was slowly growing impatient. He'd been waiting a long time to have Jensen all to himself, and to now know that he was Jared's _husband_ would only make it sweeter.

"As I thought," Donna said.

Jared blinked and looked back at her. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I was distracted, and I apologize." 

"You can make it up to me with another dance," she said, holding out her hand. When he took it, she leaned closer and grinned conspiratorially. "And then you can join Jensen in the kitchen."

Jared frowned. "The kitchen?"

"I understand you already know something unusual about that room," she said as the strains of another waltz filled the ballroom.

"Er, yes." He led them out onto the floor, trying to concentrate on the dance and the conversation at the same time. He met Donna's eyes and said as sincerely as he could, "And I swear to you, I will never tell another soul."

"Alan has already told me of how you've kept Jensen's confidence in that regard."

"It was a great risk he took," Jared said. "To tell me—" He looked around at the people dancing beside them and decided it was best not to speak out loud of the secret passageway from this very house. "What he did," he finished.

"It seems you've both taken some risks," Donna said. She tilted her head to the left, and Jared started to lead in that direction. 

"I would do anything for him," Jared replied, meeting her gaze.

"I know that, too." She smiled at him fondly. "Go on, now." They were a few steps from the hallway that led to the kitchens. "He'll be waiting for you, in the place we were just speaking about. Be sure no one sees you."

Jared gave her a deep bow and then a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, ma'am. For everything."

"Take care of him," Donna replied.

"Always." He gave her a quick smile and then slipped through the doorway before anyone noticed that both grooms were gone from their own reception.

Jensen paced back and forth in the small space of the cellar. His father had distracted the cooks in the kitchen while he ducked into the pantry, and then he had made his way down the stairs to the cellar. The secret entrance to the tunnel leading to the sea was just behind him, but he didn't have a good reason for being down here should someone decide they needed more onions or apples. 

When the door swung open and a footstep scraped at the top of the stairs, he froze. A moment later, he heard a whispered, "Jensen?", and he smiled to himself.

"Here," he called out quietly.

The door swung shut, and then he heard Jared's footsteps on the stone steps. "Eight, nine, ten," Jared muttered, followed by a light thump and a muffled curse.

"The last step's taller," Jensen advised him.

"I can see that," Jared replied. "Or rather, I can't. Are there no candles down here?"

"None that I could burn without alerting the cooks to my presence," Jensen said. "Did any of them see you?"

"Your father appeared in the kitchen rather fortuitously and distracted them," Jared replied. His feet shuffled on the ground.

"Straight ahead from the stairs until you reach the wall, then left," Jensen said. "Hold your hands out in front of you."

"I know how to walk in dark spaces," Jared grumbled, his voice growing closer. "I've had my own ship for years." He sighed. "_Had_ my own ship."

"And now you have me," Jensen returned lightly. "I hope that's a fair trade."

"Not even close," Jared replied. 

Jensen frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jared's voice was right in front of him, and then long fingers were sliding into Jensen's hair. "You're worth more to me than anything else in this world," he said in a low voice, and then he was pulling Jensen close to him.

Jensen tilted his face up, and even in the pitch dark, their lips met on the first try. They'd kissed at the end of the wedding ceremony, of course, and again in the ballroom, though both times with more decorum than they were accustomed. Here, with no one to see, there was no need to be proper, and so Jensen tilted his head sideways and plunged his tongue into Jared's mouth.

Jared made a little noise in response that Jensen definitely wanted to hear more of, but before he could respond, Jared's mouth was opening against his, drawing Jensen's bottom lip between his teeth, tongue rubbing back and forth even as his teeth dug in. Jensen couldn't help the low noise in his throat, and then Jared's arms were around him, pulling them together so closely that only their fine clothing separated them. Without being able to see, the feel of Jared's body against him was magnified, as was the warm, masculine scent washing over him. Jensen would have loved nothing more than to remove everything they were wearing, except there was somewhere they had to go first. 

"Jared," he murmured, reaching up to cup Jared's jaw and hold him back. "Jared, wait."

"I thought one of the reasons to be married is that we would no longer have to wait," Jared replied, ducking out of Jensen's grip and nosing underneath his jaw.

Jensen's head fell back against the cellar wall at the feel of Jared's lips on his neck. "Yes, that—oh—might be true, but we should—unh—find a more comfortable—oh, God." His hips bucked up as Jared's hand closed over the front of his trousers, long fingers confidently riding the ever-growing length of Jensen's shaft.

"I have been wanting to touch you since first laying eyes on you this morning," Jared murmured into his ear. "In your fine shirt and jacket, with those breeches that fit you so well." His other hand curved around Jensen's ass, pulling him closer. "I have been restraining myself all day."

Jensen gritted his teeth and twisted away, keeping his hands on Jared's shoulders but his body away from his reach. "You are not alone in that," he whispered. "But of the many things I want to do with you, none of them involve a cold cellar wall."

"None at all?" Jared returned in a low, rough voice.

Jensen cleared his throat. "None of the important ones." He straightened his coat and willed his member to stop trying to poke through his breeches. "Now, would you come with me?"

"Anywhere," Jared replied, slipping his hand into Jensen's and tugging him back towards the doorway.

Jensen pulled in the other direction. "Not that way."

"But there's—oh." Jared squeezed his hand. "You mean to make our escape through the tunnels." He leaned closer and murmured, "And then I mean to take you under the stars."

Jensen momentarily closed his eyes as a shiver of desire washed over him. When he was certain his voice would be steady, he replied, "The shore is rather rocky, as I recall. And I would imagine that sand might be uncomfortable in certain locations." He'd been feeling along the wall for the hidden door, and he gave a quiet, "Aha!" as he found it.

With Jared's help, he pulled the door open, and then shut it behind them. Then they were walking down the tunnel, nearly bent double, holding hands between them but with Jensen's free hand feeling for the wall beside them. After a muttered curse from Jared's direction, Jensen assumed he was using his free hand to feel for low ceilings instead.

They heard the rush of waves after a few minutes, and a little while later there was the faint glimmer of moonlight. The tunnel was nearly at an end when Jensen came to a halt. "There is something you should know," he said.

By the light of the moon, he could see Jared looking at him impatiently. Strands of hair had escaped the neat queue at his neck, curling over his ears. Jensen reached up to tuck some of them back. "My father gave us a gift," he said. "I didn't know about it until this evening."

Jared frowned. "Your parents gave us a number of gifts. I’m not sure we need fine china and silverware, but perhaps we can send for them eventually."

"This is something else." Jensen broke out into a smile, unable to wait any longer. "Come on." 

He tugged Jared forward, and they exited the tunnel onto the rocky beach of a small cove. Just off the shore, there was a ship bobbing at anchor, sails folded and quietly waiting.

The grin on Jensen's face grew as Jared's eyes widened once he realized it was the _Megan_.

Jared took half a step forward, and then another, letting Jensen's hand slip from his grasp. The ship wasn’t a ghostly vision; she was there, creaking quietly with the waves. She was his ship, his life, everything he'd known and loved before meeting Jensen, and here she was, and—

"Is the gift on board?" Jared asked, turning finally to Jensen.

Jensen was slowly shaking his head, a fond smile curling his lips. "She _is_ the gift, Jared."

"How—what—?" He stared. "She belongs to the Crown now. She was confiscated for my crimes. That—that was the deal that your father struck with me."

"It appears that you and I performed a great service for the Crown," Jensen replied, coming forward and taking both of Jared's hands in his. "Pellegrino was the most wanted man on the islands—even more wanted than you," he added with a raised eyebrow. "And you played a crucial role in his capture."

"He's the one who captured me." Jared frowned. "You did all the work of overcoming him."

"Well, it _is_ a gift for both of us," Jensen replied. He brought one of Jared's hands to his lips and kissed his fingers. "Husband."

A shiver ran down Jared's spine, whether from the touch of Jensen's lips or the word he had spoken, he could not say. "She is truly ours."

"She is ours to sail away to your island with." Jensen kissed his fingers again, tongue peeking out to brush one knuckle. "Or for us to spend the night on."

Jared gave a long, shuddering exhale as a number of possibilities suddenly opened before him. "There is nothing I would like more," he said.

"You did say once that you wanted us not to have to be quiet." Jensen stepped closer, looking up under his lashes as he brought Jared's index finger to his mouth and let it slip inside along the hot, wet slide of his tongue.

Jared watched, mouth agape, as Jensen's lips closed around his finger and began to lightly suck. "Christ," he muttered. He was rapidly growing as hard as he had been back in the cellar, ravishing Jensen in the pitch dark. Nay, even harder, since now he could see the mischief in Jensen's green eyes as his cheeks hollowed out around Jared's finger.

Suddenly, Jared could take no more, and he yanked his finger away only to replace it with his tongue, plunging hot and deep into Jensen's welcoming mouth. Jensen pressed up against him, the line of his cock snugged right next to Jared's own, and the groans they let out into each other's mouths were louder than the waves crashing onto the rocks around them.

Jared's heart was pounding even as Jensen's fingers curled into the front of his fine linen shirt and pulled him closer. Jensen was nipping at his lips, a quick little pressure of teeth that he instantly soothed with his tongue, and the combination of sensations was driving Jared crazy.

"Please tell me there's a rowboat on shore," he panted against Jensen's lips, "or I might have to have you right here on the sand."

"Told you I didn't want that," Jensen shot back, though the brief grind of his hips against Jared's suggested otherwise. 

"Maybe in the morning," Jared replied, caressing Jensen's neck before stepping back to remove himself from temptation. He gestured towards the _Megan_. "Shall we board?"

They rowed out in the small boat that Jensen's father had left tied up on shore. Jensen was still awestruck that his father would do this for them, given what he had thought of Jared not too long ago. But he hadn't been about to refuse the gift, knowing how much joy it would bring Jared. From the light in Jared's eyes as he grabbed Jensen's hand to help him over the railing, he knew he'd been right.

Then Jared pulled him even closer, right up against him like they had been a moment ago on the shore, and all thoughts of Jensen's father or anyone else flew out of his head. Jared's mouth was slanting over his, wet and warm and sweet, and as soon as Jensen tugged at the buttons of Jared's coat, Jared's long fingers were there helping him.

Together, they pushed Jared's heavy formal coat off his shoulders, and it fell in a heap on the deck. The wind ruffled the frills of lace at his throat, and Jensen set to work on the shirt, too. Jared's cockaded hat had been left behind at the house, as had Jensen's coat, which made the current task only easier.

"There is still the bunk in my quarters," Jared said, even as his fingers made short work of Jensen's buttons. "Not that I want to be the cause of any delay."

"Patience, my captain," Jensen replied, tugging the fabric from Jared's trousers before shoving it off his arms.

Jared laughed at the obvious contradiction between what Jensen was saying and doing. His arms were trapped at his sides in the fabric, and so Jensen ducked his head and circled his tongue around a flat brown nipple. Instantly, Jared's laughter trailed off into a more high-pitched sound, and Jensen smiled as he continued his actions.

Jared might have been staying still and letting Jensen do what he would with him, but he was also backing them up slowly across the deck. The ship was barely moving with the waves this close to shore, and the ground was almost steady under their feet. That made it easier when Jensen reached down to unfasten Jared's trousers as he leaned up to kiss him once more. 

Jared met him eagerly, hands closing warm and strong over Jensen's shoulders as he kept them moving. By the time they were at the door to Jared's cabin, Jensen had both of their pants undone and was very much looking forward to that nice, flat bunk.

They clambered out of their trousers as they pushed through the door and into the office. Jared took a quick look around as if to make sure it looked the same and then pulled Jensen down onto the bunk with him. They'd lain there before, aroused and later sated, but always knowing there were people on the other side of the door. Now, there was no one there but the two of them, and Jensen had every intention of making Jared be loud.

There was only one thing he had to do in order to make that happen, and it was making him more than a little nervous. He rolled them over so that he was on his back, nearly up against the wall, with Jared on top of him. Jared's warm weight pressing against him felt so good, but as he spread his legs to accommodate Jared, a twinge of nervousness flickered through him at the press of Jared's cock against his hip.

Still, Jensen spread his legs wider, smiling to himself as Jared groaned as he settled between them. "God, that's good," Jared muttered, leaning down to nuzzle Jensen's neck.

"Yeah." Jensen arched up against him, briefly shivering at the feel of Jared's cock rubbing against his hipbone. He'd had it in his hand and even his mouth before, and he'd loved every minute of it. But it was different to think of it now. It was really…large.

He realized that Jared had stopped moving against him, and was rising up on his elbows to look at Jensen. "What is it?" Jared asked. 

"Nothing." Jensen gave him a quick smile and arched his back, pressing his groin up into Jared's. 

Jared's lashes fluttered as his cock twitched along Jensen's skin. But he didn't look away, insisting instead, "Something is troubling you."

"I finally have you to myself, and you think I am troubled?"

"Tell me, Jensen." 

He frowned. "Am I not allowed to be nervous on my wedding night?"

Jared's eyebrows shot up. "Is that what this is?" 

"You said you wanted to take me." Jensen wished his voice didn't sound so small. He straightened his shoulders to compensate, lifting his chin.

Jared cupped his jaw, eyes going soft. "Only if that is what you want."

He shrugged one shoulder. "I—I had assumed that was what would happen."

"Because I am older?" Jared asked gently. "Because I am bigger?"

Jensen briefly pressed his lips together at hearing his own words from the night he'd rescued Jared thrown back at him. "I—I don't know."

Jared sighed, his thumb stroking back and forth beneath Jensen's eye. "Jensen, we should have spoken of this before now."

"There was never a good time," Jensen protested. "And besides, I'm not—you're the only person I've ever even kissed, Jared. I don't know what I'm doing."

"You don't have to." Jared ducked down and brushed a soft kiss across his lips. "You only have to know what you want." 

Jensen didn't answer, trying to readjust the way he'd been thinking ever since…well, since they'd decided to get married, and he couldn't remember what had made him so sure that he would be the one receiving, and—

His thoughts broke off as Jared shifted his hips, gently grinding against him. Jared raised an eyebrow and said, "You haven't been shy with me before, Jensen. There's no need to be now."

Jensen ran his hands down Jared's sides, glorying in the feel of warm skin over firm muscles. "What I want," he said, hands splaying out over Jared's hips, fingers brushing the round swell of his ass, relaxing back into the bunk and relishing Jared over and above him, "is you. However I can have you."

"On that, we are in agreement." Jared lowered himself over Jensen, kissing him hard and deep so that Jensen's fingers flexed on Jared's ass. His own cock was rubbing up against Jared's abdomen, and he twisted and writhed to get as much sensation as possible. 

"Yeah, that's it," Jared murmured against his mouth. "Whatever you want, my love." 

Jensen felt as though he had a fever, heat washing over him from head to foot. All he wanted was to have Jared, to grind up against him and feel their skin sliding together, dig his fingers into the meat of Jared's ass and pull him ever closer. 

So when Jared abruptly rose off of him and the bunk, Jensen made a noise of protest that was not at all a whimper.

"Patience," Jared murmured with a grin. He bent over the desk along the far wall, rifling through the drawers. Jensen watched with some interest, absently stroking himself at the sight of that beautiful, round firmness.

When Jared turned around, his eyes immediately went darker. "Save that for me."

Jensen deliberately licked his lips, not altering the slow pace of his strokes. "Maybe you should be over here, then."

For answer, Jared held up a small, corked pot. "Now that I have this." 

He crossed the small room in two graceful strides even as the ship rocked beneath him. When he straddled Jensen, a shiver rolled down Jensen's spine at the touch of so much skin against his. "Now then," Jared said, uncorking the little pot. "We were talking about you having me."

Jensen watched in astonishment as Jared dipped two fingers into the pot and then reached back between his own legs. When Jared's breath caught, Jensen's did as well. "Have you—"

"Yes, I've done this before," Jared replied with a hitch in his words. He briefly closed his eyes before smiling down at Jensen. "I'll show you how later, but for now, I need to be quick."

"We have all night, Jared." Jensen's hands had fallen away when Jared climbed atop him, and now he smoothed his hands up Jared's thighs, feeling the strong cords of muscle there. 

"And I plan to make full use of it." Jared bore down on his fingers, legs tensing under Jensen's hands for a moment. "But I have been waiting for this a very long time, and I cannot wait any longer."

Jensen shivered. His hands curled around Jared's hips, thumbs aligning with his hipbones. Jared's cock was long and full, hanging almost in Jensen's face, and he was sorely tempted to take it in his mouth. But given the desperation Jared had just expressed, he did not want to risk setting Jared off too soon. So he kept his hands where they were, watching instead the play of expressions across Jared's face as he continued to open himself up.

Jared added a third finger with more of the oil from the little pot. He arched back, tensing again for a moment before his hips jerked forward. "Almost ready," he breathed out.

Jensen tightened his hands around Jared's hips. Jared was hovering right over him, and the urge to thrust upwards was almost too much. He could wait a little longer, but—

A thought occurred to him. "You said you have been waiting a very long time. How long?"

Jared's cheeks were already warm with desire, but now he felt them heat with embarrassment. "When I climbed the wall into your bedchamber. I told you that you could do what you wanted with me. I wondered if you would, but—do you remember?"

Jensen's face went pink in response. "I didn't know what I _could_ want. You must have thought me hopelessly naïve."

Jared was so close to being ready, so close to having Jensen inside of him, but he paused to put his hand on Jensen's chest. "I might have thought so the first time we met. But you said it better, that you had been sheltered. Not naïve. And you have always known what you wanted."

"So I have." Jensen reached for the oil pot and slicked up his fingers before fisting his cock. He grimaced and clenched his fingers around the base, and Jared was thrilled to think of how aroused he must have already been to be so close to the edge already. "What I want is you," he said, looking up at Jared with heat in his eyes.

"Then you shall have me." Jared braced his legs a little wider and reached for Jensen's cock. He brushed the head against his entrance, teasing both of them a bit. Jensen's eyes grew darker, and he tightened his grip at the base of his cock again. 

"Let go, love," Jared said. "It's alright if it's fast. As you said, we have all night."

Jensen bit his lip, white teeth sinking into the lush fullness of his lower lip. Jared softly groaned at the sight, wanting nothing more than to take that lip between both of his. 

Wanting _almost_ nothing more. He had been waiting a long time, after all, and he had Jensen exactly where he wanted him. Jared sank downwards a little, just enough for Jensen to breach him. The ship was only slightly rolling beneath them, and he was able to keep himself balanced just right.

Jensen's eyes went wide, his breathing coming faster. "Oh, God," he moaned. 

Jared gave himself a moment and then started to slide down as steadily as he could. It had been a while since he had done this, and it burned more than he expected. But the delight at feeling Jensen so warm and close, deep inside of him, swiftly began to overcome the discomfort.

That, and the way sweat was breaking out over Jensen's chest as he clutched at Jared's hips. "Jared," he moaned, sounding almost in pain.

"Patience, my little lord." Jared leaned forward, hands braced on either side of Jensen's shoulders. When he lifted himself up, Jensen's cock brushed exactly the right place inside of him, and he shuddered with pleasure. "There we are," he breathed out.

"Jared, you feel so good," Jensen moaned. "I can't—this is—"

"Shhh, it's okay." Jared let the motion of the ship carry Jensen back into him, hitting that same spot. "Oh, that's perfect, Jensen."

"Jared, I—" Jensen's hips snapped up, and then his eyes flew open, mouth going wide as he let out a moan loud enough to be heard on shore. Jared felt him pulsing inside of him, and he lowered his head to mouth at Jensen's neck.

Jensen gave another, softer moan along with another thrust, and then he went limp under Jared. "Oh, God," he breathed out again.

Jared chuckled against his neck. Maybe he wouldn't get to ride Jensen to his own climax, but this was more than worth it. He listened to Jensen's breathing slow, felt his chest rising and falling against his own. This was everything he had waited for, everything he had wanted since first getting his hands on this man, and it was all he could have hoped for.

After a moment, Jared rose up to see Jensen sprawled beneath him, reddened lips parted, long lashes casting shadows on his flushed cheeks, sweat glistening over his neck and chest. "So beautiful," Jared murmured, cupping Jensen's jaw in one hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

When Jensen opened his eyes, Jared expected to see embarrassed modesty at the compliment, or maybe a shy smile. Instead, he saw a wicked twinkle in Jensen's eyes.

In the next instant, as the ship bobbed upwards, Jensen bucked his hips upwards even as he put an arm around Jared's side. Twisting, he brought them both down so that Jared was on his back and Jensen was on top of him. Jared stared up at him, flabbergasted. Jensen hadn't quite managed to stay inside of him in the process, but before Jared could mourn the loss, Jensen was driving back into him. 

He was already getting hard again, and Jared realized there were advantages to Jensen's youth. "You are full of surprises," he murmured, letting his admiration show on his face.

Jensen grinned before bending down to kiss him. As their lips met, Jensen's hand closed around Jared's cock. Jared gave a sharp grunt and grabbed at Jensen's ass, pulling him closer.

Jensen wasn't able to keep a perfect rhythm, but that might have been the motion of the ship as much as his inexperience. He did mostly manage to time his strokes of Jared to match his slow thrusts, and it wasn't long before Jared felt himself nearing the crest of the wave. "I'm close, Jensen," he whispered.

Jensen nodded, his hips and hand moving faster. "Me too."

They were kissing again when they both came, crashing into each other with shared groans, bodies sharing the same tension and release. Jared wrapped his arms and legs around Jensen, wanting to hold him right where he was and never leave.

Eventually, though, Jensen squirmed away. He pulled out of Jared and reached for their discarded clothing on the floor. After wiping first Jared's stomach and then between his legs, he threw the garment to the floor. 

Then he curled up beside Jared, head on his chest and arm and leg thrown over his body.

It was warm in the cabin, but Jared loved the feel of Jensen's skin next to his. He put his arms around Jensen and lightly stroked his back. "I liked your wedding gift."

Jensen tweaked his nipple, and Jared yelped. "You better have," Jensen said.

Jared grinned to himself and laid his head down. The gentle rocking of the _Megan_ beneath him was delightfully familiar, and just as unexpectedly wonderful as Jensen in his arms. He tightened his grip on Jensen and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Then there's your father. The pardon was enough of a gift, you know. He didn't have to give me the ship."

Jensen lifted his head to glare at him. "You _earned_ it, Jared. The pardon and the ship both. My father knows a good man when he meets one."

Jared couldn't help but smile at how fiercely Jensen was defending him to himself. "Do you remember when he put guards in his gardens to keep me away from your birthday party?"

Jensen's cheeks flushed. "I shall never forget it," he said in a low tone.

"Nor shall I." Jared bent his head and pressed his lips to Jensen's. "I shall always be glad I decided to go anyway."

"Me too." Jensen kissed him back harder and then turned again, nestling into Jared's arms. "For the rest of my days."

There was a sudden lump in Jared's throat, and he buried his face in Jensen's short hair. He had no idea what lay ahead of them: how difficult it might be for Jensen living without the luxury to which he was accustomed, how hard Jared might find it no longer looking over his shoulder for the law.

But there was one thing he did know.

"And for the rest of mine," Jared whispered in response.

When he didn't get a reply, he craned his neck to see Jensen's long lashes resting against his cheeks and his soft lips parted as he slept. A smile crept across Jared's face. "Sleep well, my little lord," he whispered, before closing his eyes as well.


End file.
